Riley Hathaway
Riley Ethan Hathaway is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest adoptive son of Elle Parkman and Lilly Hathaway, and the older twin brother of Edward Hathaway. He will possess the abilities of Camera Vision and Dermal Forcefield. Appearance Riley will have brown hair and eyes. His skin and hair colour will both be slightly darker than his twin brother's. Like Edward, he will have a curly hair texture which he will avoid as an adult by keeping his hair cropped short. He will be the tallest of the twins while they are both young children. However, by the time they are both fully grown, he will be three inches shorter than Edward, standing at 5'11. Abilities Riley's first ability will be Camera Vision. It means that he will be capable of pausing anything he sees and rewinding events in order to see them again. He could also zoom his vision in and out, and he could alter lighting to for example highlight a particular part of a scene or adjust for darkness. However, he won't be capable of manipulating any of his other four senses. He also won't be able to affect the senses of others. His second ability will be Dermal Forcefield. Riley will be capable of creating a protective forcefield on the surface of his skin. He could make it cover his entire body at need, or only part of himself if a threat is focused. A partial forcefield will require less energy to make and to sustain. The forcefields will drain him of energy, particularly if he is already tired or injured, and the stronger the attack the forcefield is defending him against the quicker it will weaken him. If he loses too much energy the forcefield will be destroyed. He could also pass out in this scenario, making it even more of a vulnerability. The forcefield will be visible at all times, appearing as a glowing light around his skin. It could protect him against any form of physical attack, but it won't be effective against mental attacks or ability manipulation. The forcefield will always be consciously raised. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Elle Parkman and Lilly Hathaway *Older adoptive brother - Jason Hathaway *Older adoptive sister - Valerie Hathaway *Twin brother - Edward Hathaway *Younger adoptive sisters - Amber and Noelle Hathaway *Younger adoptive brothers - Aydan and Simon Hathaway History & Future Etymology Riley is an English name which means "rye clearing". However, the name could also be considered to be derived from the name Reilly, meaning "courageous, valiant". Ethan is a Hebrew name which means "strong, firm, permanent, optimistic, impetuous, solid, enduring". His adoptive surname, Hathaway, is an English name which refers to a person who lived by a path across a heath. This name was chosen as the family surname instead of Parkman so that his older adoptive brother Jason would feel a full part of the family. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters